Lospaki
Lospaki '''is a Twi'Lek female who lived in the Twi'Lek village near Thorax's Changeling Kingdom and was Ocellus' closest friend outside of her Jedi acquaintances. Who helped Ocellus escape the clutch of Darth Vader during the Great Jedi Purge and ensure her safety. Bio After the Changeling Rebellion after Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding, Thorax's division of Changelings needed a new homestead. So they set off to find a place for settlement, soon enough coming to a huge clearing near a small village inhabited by Twi'Leks. They befriended the Twi'Leks and had help building a new home including their own Jedi Temple. Lospaki and her parents were apart of the Twi'Leks that lived in the village. After her parents died of natural causes, Lospaki took in a job of being a mechanic for Thorax's kingdom. Repairing shuttles and other vehicles, then when she went into the Jedi Temple she bumped into one of the younglings, named Ocellus. Later on, Ocellus came to apologize for bumping into her, but Lospaki kept assuring her she didn't need to apologize. But they soon started exchanging stories with each other and became friends. And on many days Ocellus was down, Lospaki was there to comfort her. As time went on, Lospaki also taught Ocellus how to speak Twi'Lekki language and even some skill in repairing many things. By the time Ocellus was selected to construct her first Lightsaber, Lospaki was the first hear of it. And the Twi'Lek would help out Ocellus in most of her training, like helping her deflect Blaster bolts. But when Order 66 came in, Lospaki helped out the Changelings fight against all turned Clone Troopers. But this would only go in vain as a month later, Darth Vader and the 501st Legion came. Where they manage to murder several of the Changelings and the Twi'Leks, including Ocellus' parents and siblings. As Thorax himself engaged Vader, Lospaki quickly leads Ocellus to a shuttle to get her to safety, as Ocellus watched in horror as Thorax was struck down by the Dark Lord. As Lospaki managed to fly away, she comforted the weeping Changling as they made their escape. As they set off to find somewhere safe. On their way, Lospaki suggested that Ocellus should hide her Lightsaber so no one would find out she was a Jedi. The young Changeling agreed as she put her Lightsaber in her satchel. After days of stopping and going; they came across a hijacked Republic Cruiser. Where they meet up with some other Jedi survivors. Consisting of a Griffon, a Dragon, a Yak, an Earth Pony, and a rare Hippogriff. Who were also in the presence of a Wookiee, a Nautolan, a Zarbrak, and a reprogrammed B1 Super Battle Droid. The 2 decided to stick with the group in the meantime. As time went on the group flew through space doing odd jobs here and there, but one day it all came crashing done with The Galactic Empire discovered them. As Star Destroyers closed in on them, the group set up for a firefight. As Lospaki gave Ocellus her back-up Blaster to use. Despite Ocellus noting she never used a blaster in her life. As Stormtroopers were dispatched, a firefight started. As Lospaki managed to score several hits, but Ocellus soon finds herself a skilled marksmare as she managed to strike several Stormtroopers with the blaster provided. Unfortunately, one Stormtrooper managed to shoot the blaster, causing it to stop working. But things went worse as Lospaki was struck in the shoulder. As Ocellus tried to help her friend out, Lospaki told her to let her be. But soon more Stormtroopers came in and started advancing on the group. As they fled for the cockpit, as Gallus tried to fly the ship to safety, but the cruiser started to succumb to the damage from the Star Destroyers' line of fire, as the ship began to head down for the nearby planet " ". Lospaki then threw several thermal detonators and took out many Stormtroopers but then a blaster bolt hit her abdomen. Zem and Dasra helped her to the cockpit. As Ocellus tried to help Lospaki with her injuries, Dasra was soon killed by an explosion from another detonator. As Bear continued his line of fire, taking out as many Stormtroopers as he could but then one blaster bolt hit his lower area, and then another blast blew him in half. As Sandbar struggled to get him to safety, a blaster bolt hit his left leg. Gallus then raced in, killing many Stormtroopers as he could and helped Sandbar back to the cockpit, as Yilghar then raced in and carried Sandbar and the rest of Bear back to the cockpit as Smolder then blew out fire to try and draw away the Stormtroopers so they could get more time. As Sandbar tried to fix Bear, the droid then shut down as he was too damaged to function anymore. But then one Trooper fired a rocket at the group, as the blast critically injured Zem. As Silverstream then began to work on his wounds, he told her that he did his duty. Now, it was time for her to do hers. As he wished her well and safe trip back home before he passed away in her arms. As Silverstream tearfully shut his eyes in respect. Before she then went back to help, as she threw more bombs at the Stormtroopers. The firefight continued as Yilghar was then hit by blaster fire as he took down more and more troopers before he was shot in the chest. Yona was at first sad but then she gave in anger and in a great rage, charged the troopers that killed Yilghar, impaling one with her horns, As she then killed them with both her revolver and one of their own Blasters. But then Shadow Troopers came rushing in, forcing her to retreat. As Lospaki then saw one of them had his blaster sights on Ocellus, in which she ran towards Ocellus. As the Trooper fired, Lospaki then shoved Ocellus out of the way at the last second as the blaster bolt then struck her in the chest near her left breast. As she collapsed to the ground, Ocellus tried to help her but Lospaki told her it would be fine. As Ocellus desperately told the Twi'lek not to leave her, Lospaki then said that Ocellus already gave her one of the best things she could ever have, a younger sister. As she caressed Ocellus' cheek and then kissed her forehead before she passed away. As Ocellus then broke into tears as Gallus managed to shut the doors to the cockpit as the cruiser then slammed into the ground and skidded a few feet before stopping. As Vader and his legion came to the ship to find any survivors, Ocellus used the Force to cover her and the others, tricking Vader into thinking they were dead. After they left, The younglings then took the bodies of their protectors outside where they cremated them, giving them a small funeral. Before taking shelter in the Cruiser till then. Personality Lospaki is a very firm kind of girl, not willing to let anyone kick her around or try and use her beauty for selfish purposes. She is very loyal to Thorax's kingdom as she understands how they would be taken advantage of; for their colorful appearances. She served her time in the kingdom as a mechanic helping to fix their ships they managed to salvage from Chrysalis' own army. But she was very close with Jedi Youngling, Ocellus. As Ocellus saw her as her older sister she never had. Even teaching Ocellus about Twi'Lekki. Then when the Great Jedi Purge happened, she worked hard to ensure Ocellus would be safe from Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire. Her relationship for the young changeling was so deep she was willing to put her life down for Ocellus. Physical Appearance Lospaki is a female Twi'lek with violet-colored skin and has brown eyes. Being a mechanic for Thorax's kingdom, Lospaki wears a dark gray shirt and dark navy colored coveralls. To carry her gear and Blasters, she wears a brown utility belt with a thigh holster for her main blaster, while her backup is housed in the back of her belt. On her head, she wears a light gray headpiece. And she wears black knee-high boots. Main Weaponry *Heavy Blaster Pistol *Blurrg-1120 Holdout Blaster Skills and Abilities '''Martial Arts: Marksmanship: Piloting skills: Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twi'Leks Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Mentors Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bully Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Sacrificed Characters